1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to cleaning implements. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to cleaning implements for removing dust from surfaces, and more specifically to cleaning implements configured to remove dust from ceiling fan blades of varying widths.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceiling fans are used in a variety of residential and commercial applications to circulate air within a building. It is known that dust can settle on the upper face of the fan blade. In order to remove dust accumulated on the fan for reasons of aesthetics and/or to prevent the spreading of the accumulated dust when using the fan, it is often desired for the dust to be cleaned from the fan blades.
The cleaning of fan blades is often made difficult due to the shape of the fan blades, the difficulty in gaining access to such blades, and the height of the fan with respect to the ground. Further, the cleaning of fan blades is often made difficult by the fact that the blades tend to rotate freely when the cleaning process applies forces perpendicular to the fan's axis of rotation.
Many fan blade cleaning implements include a structure with a cleaning cloth or brush having a closed passage. The closed passage is slid over the fan blade so that the cleaning cloth or brush wipes dust from the blade. Unfortunately, the closed passage only works with fan blades having a width equal to or less than the width of the closed passage.
Therefore, there is a need for fan blade cleaning implements that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art cleaning implements.